Garfield vs Nega Odie
by Deathscytherito
Summary: When Garfield faces the forces of darkness in a new form, he must fight the good fight against malicious enemies. An epic battle ensues.


Garfield vs Nega Odie

It was dark, stormy night in the US of A, and Garfield was walking on muddy dirt path, with his manliness keeping mud from staining feet.

"I have feeling of ominous boding." Said Garfield with bad feeling.

Suddenly, black lightning could be seen miles away in city capital of US, and dark vortex was seen opening in the sky. Evil nega being were flying out of it, causing destruction and killing peoples and buildings.

"Oh no, this must be parallel universe forces of darkness!" Said Garfield with surprises like winning lotto.

Suddenly Nega Nermal appeared with dark energy coursing through him.

"Weak Garfield of this dimension, it is time for you to be dying to clear way for our dark lord Nega Garfield. Using dark power, I will destroy you." Said Negal with cocky evils.

"Try what you want, but you will never be man, you are just pussy." Said Garfield as he prepared powers for killing.

"Eat darkness, hero of light!" Said Negal who launched evil beam at Garfied with evil intent.

"You may thinking I am unable to resist, but fighting with Nega Jon has given me enlightenment to defeating your weaksauce attack." Said Garfield as he used universal wavelength to capture evil beam and send bacj to Negal.

"I am just one of many!" Roared Negal with primal rage as he was vaporized by his own beam like dirt being washed down drain with Mr. Clean.

"Being dark and edgy is not good for health, you may not grow out of it." Said Garfield with lol as he began to walking away.

As Garfield went on path, weak bee person was on floor, crawling away.

"Cat, please saving me from evil." Said bee person with cowardice and begging.

"Yes, but answer simple question. Are you fan of bee movie?" Said Garfield with questionings.

"Yes, all bee are fan of bee movie, it is greatest movie in ex-" Bee person could not continue speak as it was squashed by Garfield's foot of manliness.

"Bee Movie is devil, any who like it was heretic to be squashed and are not true patriot." Said Garfield with resounding truth.

Garfield continue to go on way when he came across nega clone of Kirito, Volk, and Kirito harem.

"With combined power, you cannot be defeating us." Said the nega enemies.

"I hope you are not looking for love, because I will be cucking you of life just like your normal versions." Said Garfield with impending dooms.

Then Garfield took out dual katanas and began to chop up enemies like grounded hamburger.

"I can say one good thing about you: your corpse will be good fertilizer for grass." Garfield spoke with cool as he slaughtered them instantly like ostrich eating grass of sustenance.

Garfield spotted lasagna on plate lying nearby, and he began to inhaling into himself, eating it with becoming full like whirlwind being filled with law of physic.

"Ahahaha, good, very good, Garfield." Spoke a loud voice that descended from the sky.

"...That voice... you!" Shouted Garfield as he saw figure he never thought he would see again.

"Pitiful cat, you are unaware of the truth of this world, it would seem." Said Nega Odie who was wearing hat like Bison and outfit that was infringing copyright.

"You are mutt instead of man even in other world." Said Garfield with disappointing.

"Ha, I am more of a man than you are, slave of freedom. I will show you the power of my Nega Psycho Power." Said Negodie with evilness and dark laughing.

"Bring it on, you dog." Said Garfield with rageness.

"For you, the day Odie graces you with me beating you is the most important day of my life. But for me, it is Saturday. Die you crazy funster!" Said M. Odie with cockiness as he began to charge Nega Energy.

"Fair and square!" Said black masked man from somewhere.

"Psycho Crusher!" Shouted Odie as he began to spin with purple energies like tornado of destruction towards Garfield.

"What?!" Shouted Garfield as he was caught off by fiercesome speed of attack, being launched through multiple building.

Nega Odie began to fly after Garfield with arms folded on top of each other.

"You are weak in face of darkness!" Said M. Odie with cocky laughter.

"No... you are the weakness!" Roared Garfield as he began to forming energy ball of patriotism within hands.

"Lasagnadouken!" Lasagna energy ball launching towards M. Odie, launching him backwards with power.

"Tch!" Shouting M. Odie as Garfield began to comboing him like Japanese Grandmaster arcade, doing enless combo that beginning to destroy M. Odie.

"Gyaaaaaargh!' Shouted M. Odie with pain as he started to being destroyed by American energy like non-LN reading casul being obliterated by reader.

"Shoryuken!" says Garfield as he launched Negodie into spikes that were convenient nerby.

"CONCLUSION! PERFECT!" Said Kuroko with announcings before he ran aways.

"Damn, you are good. Not even Nega Psycho Power could defeat." Said M. Odie with dyings.

"Good always trimph ovr evil, foolish mutt." Said Garfield with justice.

Odie began to smirking and chortling with smug. "Garfield, it is not so simple as that. The world is hardly ever black and white, rather, it is grey." Spoke Odie with shocking word.

"What?! You pseak falseness!" Responding Garfield with denial.

"Indeed, you will see it soon enough, once you encounter our leader. He is most power in existence, he has already conquered 20 dimensions. He is above world class item in power." Said Odie with smug before dying.

"INDIGNITIES!" said Garfield with angriness and revelation.

"Garfield, you are very stress, but I am to help you prepare for grand battle." Said Nakoroku from appearance of nowhere.

"Good idea, we will do stress relief soon. You probably cannot break miko law, but nobody will know because I am master of stealth." Says Garfield with winking.

"AMAKOOOO" said familair voice. Jon Arbuckle appear with ferrari of Garfield to pick up with Aqua and XuanXuan. Garfield hop in, and they drove back to house for preparation and romancing of things.

Garfield save America again for once, and world is save again. Climactic battle would come in future, but intel then, freedom prospers.

The end?

AN: If any brave soul be there to help write more Garfield fanfics, please contact me. Thank you very much, and remember there is a 25$ fee to join me.


End file.
